


Vive L'Amour

by ilikepie1079



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-curious Allura, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Choir AU, Dancing, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance plays piano, Lots of Jazz, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Singing, Slow Burn, keith plays violin, klance, lots of gay, music is everywhere, no one can stop me, some groupchat interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: Keith was too used to being the new kid in school, so this time, it shouldn't be any different. Until Shiro introduces him to a new world of music and suddenly, Keith has friends. And a rival? Or is it a crush?Lance's group is disrupted by 2007 emo mullet angsty new kid and he has to deal with the new addition. Lance refuses to say that this new kid's eyes are actually really pretty and his hair isn't as bad as he suggests. They are rivals! Yeah, that's the word for the feeling in his stomach.With the impact of hormones, drama, and acne, Keith and Lance have to find their way. And if romance is their way, then why the hell not go for it? What's the worst that can happen?They'll regret asking that question.





	1. "Good" Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finding your way to this fic!   
> It's gonna be big and long. j u ST LikE thiS DIC-  
> ANYWAY, please enjoy this awkward fic that's maybe comedy? maybe romance? maybe drama?   
> We'll just label it as realistic fiction.   
> PLEASE BE MY GUEST AND ENJOY!

Keith didn’t sleep at all last night. 

All he could do was stare at his ceiling with open eyes and nerves pooling in his stomach. He just laid in wait for the sun to peek out from the clouds and the alarm on the bedside table to screech. He tried everything, even soothing SleepyTime tea, to try and get to sleep. Counting, closing his eyes and clearing his head, shifting the covers, moving to the other side of the bed, drinking a glass of water, going pee, turning on his phone and playing the news in his ears.  _ Nothing worked. _

He shouldn’t be nervous. He was _ never  _ nervous. Yet, all he could use to explain his nauseous stomach and shaking hands was nervousness or anxiety.

He had never been this worked up about just going to school. 

The alarm beside him beeped loudly, causing Keith to jump. He had gotten used to the silence that plagued the room. He groaned as he got up, shutting off the alarm when he stood. He darted a hand out and grabbed his phone which had been laying on the ground getting charged by the long chord beside his bed. He unlocked it as he made his way to his closet. He brushed through a few apps before he noticed the unread message.

He clicked into the app and read it.

 

**_Shiro (6:02 am):_ ** _ Hey, you want a ride to school today? I heard your car’s still not working. _

 

Keith sighed. He knew his house was way out of Shiro’s way, but he really did not want to take the bus to school. He wasn’t even sure if he was on the bus schedule. 

 

**To: Shiro (6:20 am):** Yeah, sure. As long as it’s not too out of your way. Can you also take me home? 

 

Shiro’s reply was instantaneous. 

 

**_Shiro (6:20 am):_ ** _ Of course! It’s not that out of my way Keith. I can drive you until your car starts working? _

 

**To: Shiro (6:21 am):** Thanks. Kinda needed it today

 

**_Shiro (6:21 am):_ ** _ No problem. Get ready to leave at 6:45 am. _

 

**To: Shiro (6:21 am):** Thank you dad.

 

**_Shiro (6:22 am):_ ** _ Stop calling me that.  _

 

Keith smiled before looking at his clothes to choose an outfit.

* * *

“Bye, Mom!” Lance yelled as he exited the door into the garage with his light backpack on his shoulders.

“Adios, Mamá!” Mari shouted from behind Lance. 

“You always have to out-Spanish me,” Lance grunted, rolling his eyes. 

“I guess I just come from Dad’s side on the family,” Mari hummed. “Or you’re too much of a mama’s boy!”

“Just throw your stuff in the car, Mari,” Lance ordered, walking to the driver’s side of the car. “And you may not want to insult me. I am your ride home.”

“You wouldn’t  _ dare, _ ” Mari retorted. 

“I would always dare to do anything against you,” Lance smirked, opening the door to the back seat and throwing his bag in there. He laughed at her protests before climbing into the front seat. “My car, my rules!” 

“I can’t believe I still have to rely on you to drive me everywhere,” Mari stated as she slid into the passenger seat. She took one look at the radio before eagerly asking Lance, “Can I  _ please please please  _ choose the music?”

Lance sighed, rolling his eyes once again. “I don’t know....” He clicked the garage door opener and grabbed the keys from the inside of the center console. “Usually, the driver picks the music....”

“ _ Lanceeeeeee, _ ” Mari instantly turned on her pouting face, her soft hazel eyes growing in size. “Just this once?” 

Lance really wanted to say no. It wasn’t that Mari’s taste in music wasn’t  _ bad _ ; it just wasn’t  _ good _ . But, if she ever asked again, Lance could use the situation at hand as blackmail. Still, she needed to learn the rules of the music. Yet, she would never stop asking Lance if he didn’t let her.

He groaned before putting the keys into the ignition and turning it. The car burst into life after turning and Lance set his hands on the wheel and the gear shift.

“Just this once, Mari,” Lance huffed with a frown. “And I mean it, only this one time.”

Mari cheered happily in her seat. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best big brother I’ve ever had!”

“Yeah, sure.” Lance shifted into reverse and turned to watch behind him as he backed out. Mari fiddled around the radio as they rolled out of the garage, and when Lance pulled the car into drive, she still was at it. “What’s taking so long?”

“Just wait, you’ll love me,” Mari said while she plugged her phone into the aux chord. Lance started off through the neighborhood. 

The song began with a few short notes which were quickly followed by a “Hooo!” and Lance instantly knew the song.

“Oh my god, Mari,” Lance chuckled. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not today, hermano.” Mari beamed and shifted in her seat.

Okay, Lance underestimated her ability to choose music. 

This led to the two of them driving down the roads to school, blaring and rapping to Gasolina by Daddy Yankee in Lance’s old blue 2007 Acura RDX. 

It used to be the family car, but Lance reached the age where he needed to start driving and then his mother instantly got a new car for herself/the family. The car was passed down to Lance and he was forced to learn in the ratty thing. At first, Lance was abhorred. The car stank of children and was terribly dirty. It had been around for so long that he thought it would break down the moment he stepped inside. But after long hours inside it, practicing everything that was related to driving in it, the old car grew on him. 

On his sixteenth birthday, his mom cleaned the whole entire thing, inside and out, until it sparkled like a new car. The scent hadn’t returned to that of a new car, but it was devoid of the day old McDonald's smell mixed with Taco Bell and Little Caesar's Pizza. She presented it to him and gave him the keys, which marked the day Lance fell in love with his car.  He thanked her for her hard work until she told him to stop. He now had something to call his own and give him the feeling of independence. He drove  _ everywhere  _ in it.

“What’s next, hermanita?” Lance inquired once the song ceased.

“Oh, you know who’s next,” Mari replied.

“Please tell me it’s my girl, Shakira,” Lance pleaded.

“Yeah, it is!”

“I raised you well, sis.”


	2. Don't call me "Son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry, the chapters are really short for my standards, but that's okay! It's my fanfiction so I can write it however I want. So, right now it's going to be uploaded in small chunks so I can get myself having a "steady" deadline. And I hope that can help keep my brain and fingers moving!  
> I know I will probably be having Lance speak some español with in later chapters! And I only have like sophomore year of high school knowledge when it comes down to it. So, if anyone wants to translate or help me learn Spanish (which is like a really pretty [and slightly sexy] language)....well contact me!  
> Enjoy!

“We go to the Commons to get our schedules,” Shiro directed towards Keith, leading him along. “And then maybe I can help you find your counselor. They’ll be able to give you a full tour of the place, or at least lend you a student to help.”

Keith only nodded as a reply, unable to really find words. The school was bigger than he expected. But, then again he expected a small school out in the middle of a farm due to all the chatter he had heard. Shiro had told him that it wasn’t at all like what he thought it was, but Keith just thought he was biased.

“Last name?” A bright perky voice from the woman behind a table inquired.

“Shirogane,” Shiro stated. “Takashi Shirogane.”

She shuffled through soft pink papers and handed one to Shiro. “And you?” She asked, looking to Keith.

“Um, Kogane,” Keith said.

She shuffled through the papers again and then gave it to him with a smile. Keith gripped the paper and followed Shiro out of the masses of students going to different tables with schedules littering them. “I’ll take you to the counselor's office,” Shiro instructed. “It’s not too far away, just a hallway or two.”

“Isn’t this place shaped like a pentagon?” Keith inquired, looking through his classes. He knows he probably shouldn’t have taken three AP classes and an honor’s class, but he didn’t think it would be too hard. “Also, you have Orchestra first hour, right?

“Yeah,” Shiro answered. “To both.”

“So, if I just keep walking, I will eventually get to where I started,” Keith murmured.

“Pretty much,” Shiro replied. “I didn’t figure that out until I was halfway through my sophomore year.”

“Oh my God! Really?” Keith laughed.

“Yeah,” Shiro frowned. “I was so stupid back then.”

“You must not have changed too much,” Keith retorted.

“I can still not drive you home,” Shiro responded.

“Alright, chill,” Keith huffed. “Just a joke, dude.”

“It’s just a prank, bro,” Shiro murmured and then burst into giggles.

“What was that?” Keith looked over at Shiro, confused from the events.

“So, here are the counseling offices,” Shiro skimmed over Keith’s question and motioning to the room behind him. It had a small plaque on the window that read 101 and the window was filled with school-related posters. There was a small handmade one with a rainbow on it, which was supporting some gay club within the school. Keith glanced at it before looking back at Shiro.“Your last name is Kogane, so your counselor is Mr. Thace.”

“Mr. Thace?” Keith inquired.

“Yeah,” Shiro stated. “He’s a really nice guy. I’m actually a little jealous.”

“Wow, Shiro,” Keith rolled his eyes. “How petty.”

“Let’s take you in to meet him,” Shiro hummed, walking through the open door which led into a small waiting room of sorts. There was a woman behind a desk typing and closed off rooms down a hall behind her. “Morning, Ms. Marmora.”

“Good morning, Shiro,” She looked up and smiled. “And hello to you as well.” Her greeting to Keith caused him to blink in shock and gulp. He just waved to her while his nerves went haywire.

“This is the new junior, Keith,” Shiro stated. “I came in to take him to Thace, his counselor. I thought he would be more qualified to show him around while I take off to class.”

“How nice of you, Shiro,” Ms. Marmora nodded. “He’s in a meeting with a student, but it should be finishing up at the moment. You can wait here.” Her voice was calm and steady, something Keith really didn’t expect.

“I’ll wait here with you until Thace is done,” Shiro said to Keith. He motioned to some chairs that populated the wall with the door and the large window full of posters, “Let’s sit.”

Keith took a chair closest to the door, with his black backpack still sagged over his shoulder. Shiro sat down beside him, holding his own backpack.

“You know your locker and your combo, right?” Shiro inquired, almost instantly.

“I have the card for it right in my pocket,” Keith replied. “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay once you leave.”

“It’s just that this is a new school and I want you to make friends and all.”

“You sound like my dad and that’s frankly, a little terrifying.”

“Oh my God, you don’t mean that do you?”

“If you added just a bit of a Texan accent, I’d actually be convinced you were my dad.”

“Mr. Kogane, I apologize for disrespecting you.”

Keith chuckled at Shiro’s antics. “My dad loves you, don’t you dare think that he wouldn’t like you for taking care of me.”

“I am your older brother from another mother,” Shiro hummed.

“You really act like one. Are you going to become super over protective when I start dating?”

“Oh, I don’t think I have to worry that much.”

“Hey!”

“I think you just got _got,_ son.”

“Don’t call me son. It’s creepy.”

“Yeah, I’d rather just be the older brother to you.”

“To me? Uh, do you have a _kink_?”

“Of course!” A deeper voice interrupted the conversation, causing Keith and Shiro to look away from each other. “Please, come in anytime you need. Bye, bye, Haxus.” A person walked out of the office quickly, which turned the older person onto Keith and Shiro. “Shiro! How nice it is to see you around here! Normally, I never get to see you.”

“Sorry, Mr. Thace,” Shiro smiled. “I guess it’s because I’m too busy learning.”

“Okay, _sure_ ,” Mr. Thace replied, earning a chuckle from Shiro.

“This is Keith,” Shiro motioned towards Keith, who waved to the man in front of them shyly. “He’s a new kid and I thought you could show him around? Or at least he could meet you.”

Mr. Thace walked over and held out his hand. Keith grabbed it, slightly weaker than he intended. “Nice to meet you, Keith-?”

“Kogane,” Keith stated, looking into Thace’s rather bright eyes. “My last name’s Kogane.”

“I’m normally supposed to be greeting new kids in, but your name must have just slipped into our pile under the radar,” Thace explained. Thace had brown skin and rich dark black hair, but he seemed to light the room up with a nice smile. Keith understood his tranquil vibe from that simple encounter and that was all he really needed. His nerves started to soften with a small smile starting on his lips. “You were just meant to be at this school I guess.”

“I guess so,” Keith shrugged.

“It’s so nice to know Shiro’s looking out for new kids,” Thace stated.

“Well, we used to be really good old friends,” Keith said. “We used to be neighbors for forever. But, then I moved around a lot because of my dad. And now we met back up.”

“That’s amazing!” Thace exclaimed. “What are the chances of you guys moving to a place where Shiro already is?”

“I have to get going to class now, so have fun, Keith,” Shiro stated, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Keith stood up as well and nodded towards Shiro.

“I’ll try to,” Keith huffed. As Shiro walked away, Keith’s realization of having to spend the day alone without someone he knew started to creep up. He gulped and instantly tried to look down at the swirling carpet. Thace almost instantly knew of the change in attitude Keith had.

“I’m going to show you around and then get a student from Student Council to help show you to your classes,” Thace instructed, providing a soft voice of reason. “I’ll first show you the Junior hallway.” Keith followed the taller, older man out of the confined counselor's office.

_Time for a tour of this maze,_ Keith thought fleetingly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO! Um, I don't think I did a good job of describing Thace being Indian, which I probably will incorporate in later chapters, but I just wanted to lay it out there.   
> Um, check out my tumblrs/twitter for UPDATES and SECRETS!!  
> Tumblr: starr-chiild and allforklance  
> Twitter: @starr_chiild

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out, if you would like~  
> tumblr: starr-chiild or allforklance  
> twitter: starr-chiild


End file.
